William Arthur Weasley Jr
by Fancy-Pants Lockhart
Summary: Just a little something I wrote one day when I was bored. BillFleur with some RLNT, and HPGW


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summery: This is just a little oneshot about one of my favorite HP pairings Bill/Fleur. No real plot or anything, just something I wrote when I was bored.

A/N: This story is told from Bill's P.O.V. Takes place 3 years after the second war and Harry defeats Voldie.

_William Arthur Weasley Jr.---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. That was happening a lot lately. I'd find myself awake some nights and just lay there all night thinking about the future. About the baby. Then all of a sudden out of no where I heard a small whimper. I looked over to my right. I saw Fleur her eyes closed and she looked like she was in pain.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" I asked thinking the worst.

"Ze baby-" she said.

"What about the baby? What's wrong? Do we need to go to St.Mungo's what?" I asked.

"Ze baby-"she repeated.

"What about the baby, Fleur? Do you want me to call my mom?" I asked.

"Bill, ze baby is-" she said.

"The baby is what, Fleur? What? What's going-Ow!" I said as she reached up and the back of my head.

"Shut up for one second and I will tell you!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I was just-" I started.

"Ze baby is on its way!" She yelled, looking as though she was about to hit me again.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed all the things we'd need. Then I floo'd the burrow.

"MOM! DAD! GINNY! ANYONE! FLEUR'S GOING INTO LABOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then I saw not Mom, Dad, or even Ginny, but Remus Lupin, followed by a very sleeping looking Nymphadora Lupin.

"Fleur's going into labor?" he asked.

"Yes. She just-"

"Then why are you here telling us? Get her to St.Mungo's…Now!" said Nymph.

She really scares me lately. Might have to do something with that fact that she's having mood swings like there's no tomorrow. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's five months pregnant herself. I don't know. Remus and Nymph (whom by the way hated that nobody could call her Tonks anymore.) got married one month after the second war ended. It seemed that they started a whole string of weddings (Fleur and I had already been married for about a year.). Of course Remus and Nymph were first to walk down the aisle. Then came Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia (they had a double wedding). Then came their friends (newly joined members of the order) Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. After them came Charlie and his until then secret girlfriend Toppey. Then the next year came Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and finally Ginny and Harry. After the marriages of course came the babies. It all started with the youngest too.

Harry and Ginny now have a one and a half year old son they named James Sirius Potter. Oliver and Katie then had Kaitlyn-Rose around the same time Neville and Luna had Bella. Now Nymph's five months pregnant and Fleur's—FLEUR! I completely forgot about her. That might explain why Nymph looks like she's about to tackle me right now; maybe I should get back to Fleur before-

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing the part of my head that had just been hit by a book.

"Get her to St.Mungo's NOW!" screamed Nymph _'Poor Remus'_ I thought _'He has to deal with her everyday' _and with that I floo'd back home and got Fleur to St.Mungo's before she could hurt me again.

Ten hours and a very hurt hand, head, and chest later, William Arthur Weasley Jr. was born.

"Oh he's so cute isn't he cute Harry?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Adorable" replied Harry trying to keep track of James among the crowd on Fleur's hospital bed.

"Just imagine Remus, in four months we're gonna have one of these." Said a very exited Nymph (Is it just me or does that sound weird?)

"I know. I can hardly wait." Responded Remus as he looked longingly at his wife's stomach where there was a very noticeable bump.

"Oh, I'm a Grandma again! I'm so happy. Bill, you and Fleur have to stay with us for a few weeks at least. Harry and Ginny did after James was born. I'm sure we can give you some tips that you'll find very useful in the future for the next ones." Said my mother beaming down at the newborn cradled in her arms.

"What do you think Fleur?" I asked holding her in my arms.

"I zink zat is a marvelous idea. We can pick up a few zings at our flat and then we can go to ze burrow. Just for a week or two." She replied right before she fell asleep in my arms.

That was eleven years ago. And now here we are at Platform 9 1/3 sending our firstborn son to his first year at Hogwarts.

"Now remember to behave alright son. I know you're uncles Fred and George had a talk with you before we came here and I'm sure they taught you a little something or other to cause mischief. But I want you to know that if we get a letter from Hogwarts telling us you misbehaved you will be punished as soon as you get home got it?" I asked my son.

"Yeah, yeah, I know can I go now?" he asked me.

"So eager to leave us already? I'm hurt son." I said faking a hurt look on my face.

"DAD" he whined.

"Fine go catch up with Dora and James. Have a good year, and remember what I said."

"I will bye Dad, bye Mum. Bye Shawn, Kevin, Cecile and Bridgett. Bye Uncles Harry and Remus! Bye Aunties Ginny and Nymphie. See you all during the holidays!" and with that he hopped on the train to Hogwarts.

"I cannot believe he really left us." Cried Fleur.

"Me either. The years passed by so fast didn't they?" I said holding her that night just as I did 11 years ago.

"Je t'aime, Bill"

"I love you too, Fleur"

And with that we fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
